Stubborn Little Bastard
by TheShawndaLee
Summary: Aragorn has a secret very few know about. What will happen when that secret follows him on his quest to aid Frodo in taking The Ring to Mordor. Could this secret be their saving grace or will it hinder more than help? Especially when it causes Aragorn and Legolas to butt heads.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to anyone who checks out this story!

Because there are no clear perfect translations to elvish I will have all the Elvish in _Italics _and the common tongue in normal font

"What is taking that blasted Elf so long. If we stay here any longer Sauron will find us himself" Gimli grumbled from his spot on a large rock.

The others were thinking similar things to the dwarf lord. Legolas had disappeared into the trees hours ago mumbling something about being them being followed. Gandalf was not surprised for he too, could feel the presence of another following them, though it did not worry him as much as it seemed to worry the prince.

"Rill! What do you think you are doing here?" Aragorn's outburst caused the others to jump. They had not noticed the Elf return nor had they noticed they young woman he had trapped in his firm hold. The young woman however seemed more irritated than frightened as she stared down the ranger.

"I want to help" She stated simply.

"_No, you will return home immediately_"

"_No!? Last time you left I didn't see you for three years. Three years! And when you show up your covered in blood, bruises and Vala knows what else! I'm not letting that happen again_"

"_This is a dangerous journey and I will not have you on it_"

"_You yourself trained me. You told me I know all that you do which means I am just as capable of participating in this quest as you are!" _

Aragorn sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It was clear he could not convince her to return home, but there was no way he would allow her to join them. She could be killed and he could not bear the thought of losing her. He turned to the fellowship, a clear apology in his eyes.

"I am sorry, but I will have to return to Rivendell. I will not be gone long, only to see her home and then I will return"

"I will not go" She crossed her arms and planted her feet more firmly on the ground "And you know the second you leave I will come right back after you again"

Before he could reply Gandalf cut in. "She is right Aragorn. Would it not be safer to have her here in your sight should something happen than to have her lurking in the trees?"

The rest of the fellowship stared on in utter confusion as the ranger began arguing with both Gandalf and the young woman.

"What's going on?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"Not sure" He shrugged. "Looks like she wants to come with us but Strider don't want her to I guess"

"We cannot waste the time it will take for you to go to Rivendell when she will only follow you back. The only way she will stay there is if you stay as well" Gandalf's thundering voice silenced the two young Hobbits.

"That is not the only reason I am here Mithrandir. Middle Earth is my home to and I wish to protect it. Do I not have the same right as the others here to defend their home?" She challenged knowing Aragorn could say nothing against it.

Feeling utterly defeated he turned to Frodo as his last hope. "In the end it is Frodo's decision" He hoped the young Hobbit would be against having her as a companion.

Frodo on the other hand did not like being put in the middle of the argument and if he didn't trust and respect the ranger so much he would have shot him a nasty glare. Before the poor Hobbit could even think about it the young lady bounced up to kneel before him. Up close her dark brown hair and gray eyes reminded him terribly of Aragorn, which in turn made him wonder what was really going on.

"Master Hobbit I understand if you are apprehensive about having me with you but I promise I am a master swords woman and will use my skills to protect you no matter what" The sincerity in her eyes put him off for a moment. He realised that this was something she really wanted, and even if he said no, like Gandalf had said, she would follow them anyway.

He shot Aragorn an apologetic look before he turned back to her. "It would be an honour to have you Lady...?"

She put her hand out and Frodo reached to shake it but was surprised when she grabbed his forearm instead in what he remembered as a typical Elvish greeting. "My name is Rill" She smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rill" Frodo smiled back.

A loud groan pulled everyone's attention back toward Aragorn as he threw his hands up in defeat. "The one time I ask you to stay home and you come anyway" He sighed.

"To be far" She said as she straightened out, "You never told me to stay home, I come home and grandfather told me I had missed you by a day and nothing more"

He narrowed his eyes, "So then how exactly did you find out about the quest"

Rill began to pick at the end of her tunic, a nervous habit she has had ever since she was little. "Well?" Aragorn asked stepping closer.

"Umm... well you know how Arwen gets when she's upset. Goes on and on with no filter and what not" She refused to look at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"_Why did you not stay with her?" _He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"_I told you, I want to help, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. It also may have something to do with the fact she puts me in dresses and makes me act like a lady"_

He let out a low chuckle and finally pulled her into a warm hug. "_I hope you know what you're doing little one" _

_"No more than you do Ada"_

A choking sound from behind quickly pulled them apart and they turned to see Boromir patting Legolas on the back as the Elf tired to regain his composure. Aragorn realised what caused the prince such surprise. No one in the fellowship was aware of who she actually was.

"Forgive me" Legolas coughed as he straightened, nodding his thanks to the Gondorian. "I was not aware you had a daughter" His bold statement sent shock through the camp and all eyes once again rested on the two.

Frodo finally fit the pieces together in his mind. Aragorn not wanting her to join them, the hair and eyes, and the look of determination in her eye as she stared the ranger down.

"No, forgive me Mellon nin" He turn to the others barely holding a smile at their bewildered faces. "This is my daughter, Rill" He introduced to the rest of his companions.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Pippin" The young Hobbit chirped "And that is Merry and Sam, and you've already met Frodo" He pointed out each Hobbit who waved back.

"And that is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Boromir of Gondor" Aragorn went on. Gimli and Boromir stood together both looking put off at having a woman along with them. Rill didn't have much time to smile at the grumpy two before Legolas moved to stand at her father's side.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you" _He bowed slightly and the two grasped forearms much like she had with Frodo. "_I am Legolas Thranduilion of the Mirkwood, and I am sorry for attacking you" _

_"All is forgiven. It is an honour to meet you prince Legolas" _

"Where is your pack? Or have you come without one?" Aragorn asked taking her attention from the Elf.

"I have it, well I did. I dropped it when Legolas found me"

"I will go and retrieve it" and the prince was off before anyone could offer to go with him.

Later that evening, after Legolas returned with her pack, weapons and a large Badger for dinner, the Fellowship sat round the fire sharing stories. The Hobbits were more interested in the ones Rill had about her father than any of the others.

To her delight Gimli didn't seem all that opposed to having her along anymore after she asked him about his home and dwarves. She decided it was because he was happy to have someone who was interested in what he had to say about his home land.

Legolas and Boromir were the only ones who did not engage her in conversation, though Boromir did crack a smile at one story she told about Aragorn being cased far across the plains of Rivendell by an angry hawk.

Legolas on the other hand did not smile, nor did he even move once throughout the evening as he stood just beyond the light of the fire. Aragorn noticed his friends strange behaviour and it worried him. He kept trying to catch the Elf's eye but the prince was too lost in his thoughts to pay much attention to anyone.

The next morning the Hobbits were delighted to find the ruff and usually stoic ranger sleeping peacefully with an arm wrapped securely around Rill. Even Gandalf was warmed by the sight. Having known the ranger for many years, such a sight was not something that came often.

Once everyone was up and fed they continued on. Rill took turns walking with her father and the Hobbits. The four small creatures seemed to enjoy her company far more than the others did. During one of moments she was busy with a very excited Pippin, Aragorn ran ahead to speak with Legolas who was scouting just over the hill.

"_What troubles you my friend?" _ He asked once he caught up to the prince.

"_It is not my place to ask"_ Legolas replied, trying his best not to look at the man.

"_I have known you for many years Legolas. I can see when you are troubled, will you not allow me to help you?"_

With a sigh the Elf finally gave in and turned to him. "_I simply wish for you not to be upset with me for attacking your daughter."_

"_Never will I be upset with you"_ The ranger laughed. "_Now tell me, what is really on your mind?" _

"_Again, I know it is not my place, but, I know of your love for Lady Arwen, but surely she is not Lady Rill's mother"_

A grim smile found it was into Aragorn's face. "_You are right she is not Arwen's daughter. She shares both my blood, the blood of the Dunedain, and the blood of her mother, a Siren" _

The Elvish prince could not hide his stunned look from his friend. "_How...how did you come by a Siren. They dwell in the deep corners of the ocean do they not?"_

_"Yes, until it is time for them to mate. They come closer to land, and some even travel down the rivers to find settlements. Twenty years ago one swam all the way to Rivendell where it ensnared me with its song late one night. The next morning I fled from Elrond's house ashamed at what I had done with such a horrid creature. I stayed away for months until I received a letter from Elrond requesting that I return. _

_You can imagine my surprise when I show up and Elrond tells me I am a father. The Siren was caught trying to swim back to the ocean not long after I left and an archer pierced its tail with an arrow. Elrond had her taken to one of the hidden pools where he could treat her and it was there he discovered she had mated with someone. It did not take him long to figure out who, what with my hasty departure not days before. She was too weak from blood loss to make the journey back to the ocean and as time went on she weakened more from carrying a child. _

_Elrond and Arwen helped her as best they could and in turn she taught them of Sirens and what was needed to care for her child. I was told she lasted only hours after they were born. Elrond could not save her, though he tried. _

_I returned to face my mistake and in turn was granted a great gift. Though I do wish it had happened by different circumstances I do not regret becoming a father" _

The prince walked in silence next to his friend, going over what he had just been told, when something struck him. "_They. You said they were born"_

"_Yes" _ The ranger smiled "_Rill has a younger twin brother, Raunien. He serves with Galadhrim in Lothlorien"_

_"You must be proud"_ mused the prince. "_Not many are granted such an honor. Is he of Siren blood as well?"_

_"No, males cannot carry the gene, that is why they trap men and mate with them. If She had made it back to the sea their mother would have let him drown. Raunien used to annoy Rill when she was younger by "accidently" spilling water on her. She used to hate being a half blood"_

Legolas was confused "_What does spilling water on her do?"_

Aragorn simply smiled at his friend. "_She is a half breed. Part Siren part man, if water touched her skin she transforms. Whenever she would annoy her brother he would wait for the most inconvenient moment and then get her wet. He favored the times when they would ride horses. She'd fall right off and he found that hilarious" _

Legolas found himself smiling as he pictured the scene in his mind. He was an only child so he never had anyone to annoy or be annoyed at. Jealousy flared within him whenever the Hobbits talked about their large families. 

Aragorn was finally satisfied that his friends dilemma was settled so he suggested they turn back. Rill smiled when they returned and she excused herself from the animated Hobbits to walk with her father again.

"What did you speak about?" She asked, taking his hand. She always did that when she felt her father needed comforting.

"You. He wondered about your origins so I explained" He was honest with her, as he had always been.

Rill nodded, not surprised. Elf were usually more observant than other races. "Was he upset that he couldn't track me?"

"No" The ranger laughed. "I believed he was more frustrated than anything. Which reminds me how did you do that?"

"I traveled by the river" She smiled. "Two weeks I tracked you. Only when the river bent and began flowing straight south did I have to follow on foot, which made it far easier for Legolas to find me it seems"

The two continued to talk about what they had been up to in their time apart. Legolas walked a little further ahead of them with a grumbling Gimli. The prince couldn't help but smile at the sound of happiness his friends voice. The image of the rugged looking ranger, swinging his arm lazily back and forth with his daughter would be an image he would hold in his mind long after the man had perished.

Gandalf's voice broke through everyone's blissful bubble. "We shall stop here and rest. Legolas keep a look out"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next few weeks the fellowship made good time and were quickly approaching the mountains. Gimli tried relentlessly to convince Gandalf that the safest passage for them would be through Moria, but Gandalf knew something the others didn't and refused to go there.

Rill continued on with them as well. She had spent time traveling with her father and other rangers from the north so traveling with men did not bother her. It took them a few days to get used to having her, Gimli the most. Dwarves were known for having filthy mouths and it took Gimli a little longer to remember to watch his mouth in front of her, though she didn't mind having spent many months in Ered Luin.

Boromir still had his doubts about having her with them and decided to speak with Aragorn one afternoon as they walked.

"I still fear it is not wise for her to travel with us"

Aragorn was not surprised to hear this. He could see it in the Gondorian's eyes that he was still not pleased that she was there. He himself wasn't happy with it either, but having raised her he knew it was a losing battle. "Would it ease you to know that she has traveled many times across great plains? Often alone, and with very little. I do not doubt her skill"

"Would you rather see her here than safe in her home?"

The ranger laughed. "I have spent many years wishing she was safe at home, but home is not a place she enjoys"

"Why is that?" Boromir asked, looking ahead to where Rill was walking with Legolas. Since he Aragorn told him about her heritage the two slowly started spending more time together, most often at night while the others slept, foe neither of them needed to rest as often.

"She was born a half blood of unfortunate circumstances. While most Elves as excepting of her there are still some who like to remind her of how different she is. She doesn't feel she belongs anywhere, instead choosing to wander, much as I did at that age"

"And how old is she then?"

"21 in a few weeks time"

Boromir scoffed. "If it were my child at such an age I would have most certainly sent them home. A young woman such as her should not be on a dangerous quest"

Aragorn stopped walking and turned to face the Gondorian who also stopped. "You are an honorable man, would you not raise your child the same?" the other man nodded unsure of where he was going. "So when your child, son or daughter, comes before you to tell you they wish to fight for the honor of their kingdom would you say no? Would you tell them to forget all you have taught them and lock them away? In our history all those who have done great things did them because they knew it was right to. Just as we knew it is right to help Frodo, so does she. I will not send her away while I do the very thing she also wishes to do. I do not have to like it, but I will not stop her" Without another word Aragorn turned and continued after the other who didn't seem to notice that the two had stopped.

Up ahead Legolas chuckled, causing Rill to shoot him a questioning glance. "_If there was ever a moment that I did not believe Aragorn to be a father, I surely will never question again_" Still confused Rill turned around to see her father walking with blank face, and a stunned looking Boromir walking behind.

"_What did he do?"_ She asked turning back to the Elf.

"_He merely put Lord Boromir in his place for questioning you" _ He smiled.

Rill shook her head. "_Of course he did. Never one to pass up an opportunity to scold someone, I can assure you"_ The two shared a laugh before continuing on in comfortable silence.

A little while later Legolas remembered something Aragorn had said and he found it odd. "_Your father said you have traveled alone many times" _He said turning slightly to watch her face.

"_Yes, but never past the Misty Mountains. My travels are mainly to and from Ered Luin"_

_"Why? Is that not a Dwarfish kingdom?"_

_"Yes ,the Broadbeams clan as well as many Longbeards live there. Ered Luin is close to the sea where most Sirens are rumored to come from. I wanted to go there, to find the other half of who I am"_

_"And did you?"_ Legolas asked.

She nodded. _"I found one, and from there I met more. I learned I have half sisters, though I have only met two, the others live farther out at sea. I would alternate staying with the Sirens and with the Dwarves, and over time I felt at home with both races"_

"_But not with Elves?"_

_"No," _She shook her head "_Though Elves are kind there always seems to be an uncomfortable atmosphere between us. It is no secret the hatefulness they harbor for my kind. While Dwarves can be bold and often times rude, they do not judge, and for that I am grateful. Also any creature Elves hate, Dwarves go out of their way to love it seems" _Rill chuckled.

Legolas was quiet for a moment, taking in all he was told. True it was no secret that Elves did not like Sirens, nor was it a secret that the Sirens held no love toward the Elves. Thousands of years ago the two races were friends, until something happened between the two and a great resentment formed. Elves drove the Sirens to the sea for an act of treachery that no one seemed to remember.

"_I do not hate you" _

When they had finally reached the Misty Mountains Gandalf allowed them to rest. Sam went straight to work on making lunch for everyone while Boromir took Merry and Pippin aside to practice sword fighting like they did most nights. There was a small stream nearby and Rill was instantly drawn to it, though she was careful not to get to close. Her and her father both agreed that it would be best to keep her heritage a secret, unsure of how Boromir and the Hobbits would react.

From atop a large bolder Legolas scouted the area for any impending danger. Once he was satisfied that they would be safe he shifted his gaze toward Rill. She lay flat on her stomach, legs kicking back and forth lazily in the air. Her head rested on her forearms as she watched the stream just in front of her. He could almost feel her longing to touch the water and briefly wondered how long she could spend on land.

He hadn't realized how long he had been watching her until Boromir's voice caught his attention. "It's moving fast, against the wind"

Legolas' eyes turned quickly toward the sky. "_Crebain from Dunland!" _

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted as he started grabbing their packs and shoving them under rocks and in bushes. The others quickly followed suit and within seconds it looked as if they had never been there at all. The large black birds circled over head noisily for a minute before they continued on.

Once the cost was clear the Fellowship emerged from their hiding spots. Aragorn took a moment to help Frodo before he dashed down the rocks to where Rill was. His panic on lasted a minute before she stumbled out of a large bush. She barely had time to right herself when a two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm hug. She didn't hesitate to return it, having also worried for him.

"Spy's of Saruman. The passage to the south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras" Gandalf's voice drifted down breaking the two apart. Worry was clear on both of their faces. Aragorn grabbed her pack and pulled her along with him back up to the others.

"Gandalf are you sure? You know she cannot go that way" The ranger huffed trying to regain his breath.

The wizards face was unreadable as he thought it over. He knew Aragorn was right, for snow was merely a form of water and the second it came in contact with her warm skin it would melt. "She must go around" He decided.

"Are you mad? If Saruman is watching the passage she will surely be caught" Boromir said turning from his pack to face the wizard, who had a small smile on his face.

"Yes he is watching the road, but not the river" He sent a quick wink in Rill's direction before going to gather his bag from its hiding spot.

Excitement rose within her at the wizards words. "The stream we are by now flows south into a river that cuts through the mountains. It ends close to where we should descend. We will met you on the other side" Aragorn whispered in her ear. She nodded and gave him one last hug. "Promise to be safe" Rill nodded against her father's chest and pulled back. With a quick wave to the confused Hobbits she grabbed her pack and ran down the hill back to the stream. It wasn't big enough for her to swim in so she would have to wait until she reached the river.

The Fellowship watched her go, most of them confused at why she had to go around instead of travel with them. Legolas placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder as they watched her disappear over a hill.

"_She will be alright my friend"_

_What to you guys think? Interested in more?_


End file.
